The New Life: Just the Three (On-Hold)
by Rhiannon2014
Summary: Three girls decide to escape their terriable past. But a suggestion from friends have them heading to California. Straight into the SAMCRO hands. What will happen when Rhiannon falls for a member of the mother charter, and not far behind are her friends. What will come for Rhiannon as she learns that she is richer than she thinks. When her real mom left her a club. (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1 Old Friends

As the days went on, I tried to figure out what was going on through my head. I needed to get away from West Virginia. It held to many bad memories and I wanted to get away from them. I was sad because I had to leave my family behind, but I wasn't sorry for leaving behind the mess my ex-boyfriend, Jared had left me. I got everything packed and my friends, Cait and Marlena and I were heading to California. The S.O.A Charter in West Virginia suggested a placed for us far away from our "home". It was all the way across the U.S.

Although, we were sad to leave our extended family behind, but it was for the best, maybe one day we will be able to come back. So we packed up our cars in a one truck, some of our house furniture in another truck and then the other half of our furniture and our personal belongings in the last truck. Cait had her car in-between the truck I was in and the truck Marlena was in.

We than set on the road to Charming, California with a couple of S.O.A members following close behind us, and even in front of us. Although Cait was not to found of the club, being part of our lives but I promised that, that was the last time she would see them. The long trip had been tiring, we drove and drove only stopping for potty breaks and to grab a bit to eat but the guys got our food for us so that we didn't have to get out of the car. I was sure going to miss my buddies. I loved having them around, I always felt safe when they were around.

"Rhiannon, How much further do we have to go" Cait asked sounding very inpatient. "Caitlyn, Do you always have to complain, we will get there when we do. It has only been about a day and a half." I said a little bit with an attitude. I didn't mean to but it just came out. "I know. I know. I am just tired and would like to get there and see the house you bought. You wouldn't let us see pictures, so yeah I am kind of impatient."

"Well get your ass back in the truck and lets hit the road" I turned to the boys, "Are you guys all right to drive our would two or three of you like to out your bikes in the empty space in the truck and hop in the trucks or car and take a little rest?" Some looked at me like I was crazy but the Prez and the V.P jumped at the opportunity. The Vice President, Drew jumped in my truck after putting his bike in the back and the President jumped in the truck with Marlena and we were off. They slept for hours before we got to the sign that's says "Welcome To Charming".

"Drew", I yelled and tried to get him up. "Drew, get your lazy ass up, we are here!" He finally rolled over looking at the huge house in front of him. "Girl, what is this?" "This is the house that us three girls wil be living in, I bought the land and had someone build a house on it. It's not that big. Just enough room for use three girls and the eight of you for the next 3 days, and anytime that you guys wanted to come visit.

Plus, I kind of am starting and farm here and a daycare as a job for us to do." "Wow you really do have everything planned out don't you" "I really do, I said will a smirk and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He was like an older brother to me. I was going to miss him threatening everyone that came a foot radius of me. I giggled a little and got out the truck. Drew was over talking to some other SONS. I didn't recognize them and then I saw the California on the back and then I saw two men that I recognize. Happy and Koz.

"Well, well, isn't Happy and Koz" I laughed as they turned around and started walking towards me. "Well, Rhiannon it has been years since we have last seen you. What brings you here?" "Trying to get away from my mother, got emancipated about 2 years go. Haven't seen you all since I was 10, been 7 years. Mom left dad and moved to WV. Shit couldn't handle the club shit, she was a pussy. So I became friends with the club when we moved out there and for about 5 years now, they've had my back. I move here with Cait and Marlena. I've been trying to get a fresh start from a bad past that I've had." Koz looked at me; we wrote each often and was the only one of the West Coast that knew where I actually was at.

I never would tell him the shit that I had gotten into. I made friends with Cait and Mar about 2 years ago when I was getting emancipated and they took me n, taught me everything that they knew. I introduced them to the club and they've been in ever since. As being the "new blood" here in Charming, I kind of expected to be treated a bit different but knowing that Koz and Hap where here, I knew everything would be just fine. "Nanny?" Koz questioned, using my nickname from when I was younger.

It was an indication that he wanted to know. "Koz, I got with this guy, pretty bad guy. He would beat me till I couldn't cry anymore." I looked down at the ground and I knew every SOA member was now listening in. Mar and Cait already knew the story, I told them soon after finishing my senior year I moved out and moving in with them. Koz took me chin in his hand. "Nan, what else happened?" "I got really bad in with Meth and heroin. I wanted out of it so I started going to meetings behind his back. They helped me but not enough, I needed rehab and I needed it bad, before I could go, he hand cuffed me to his bed, and wouldn't let me go." I again looked down at the ground and Hap and Koz rubbed each arm.

"He raped me multiply times telling mean I deserved this, that I was asking for it, that the way I dressed was screaming that I wanted, that I need to be fucked and hard. I finally got free, I told him I had to piss, and he let me but made a mistake. The night before he didn't tie me tight enough and I got a knife and put it in the bathroom. Went back to the room and sat on the bed and read a book till he got home that night. But when he saw I was out he beat and raped me more. I yelled to him that I was done. When he walked in I slit his throat and then call Drew. They came to me and helped me hide the body. I never told them what happened to me that week that I was gone, just that I wasn't allowed to leave the house or he'd kill me. They sent me to rehab and that when I told Mar and Cait what I went through for 6 months. The understood and got me the hell out of WV."

"Nan, why didn't you tell me? We wrote every day. You could have trusted me" "Koz I know, but I know you, you and Hap would have been out there and beating the shit out of him, I didn't want that, I didn't want to kill him but I had to do it and it has changed me. If you mess with my family, I'll fuck you up. Plain and simple" "Rhiannon your right we would have but you should have told us." He took me into a ug and the pulled back n kissed me on the lips. Happy did the same thing.

"And by the way, don't try and fuck my friends, ill cut your dicks off." I said as they walked away and they just laughed at me. I walked over to Drew and told him what needs to be put in the house and what needed to be down in the back for the farm, and then I walked inside trying to figure out what all needed to be bought.


	2. Chapter 2 Just The Start

As I looked around the house, I thought of a lot of things that needed to be bought. Couches, chairs, dining room set, desks, night stands, TV stands, TV's, DVD players, decorations, fridge, dryer and washer, hose, planters, plants and a bunch of other things. It seemed like too much for me to handle. But luckily I was basically rich. Not letting the guys buy anything on the way up, I was hoping that they wouldn't realize that I was fully loaded, but some probably already knew by the big house that was I was standing in.

I also realized that I am going to have to buy some beds and dressers for the guys for when they needed the extra rooms. And in Charming was anything like back home, and we had lockdowns or deaths and have of the coast came just for those occasions than we would be needed the extra space. I knew that for sure. I started to realize how this life actually works.

Only knowing some of the Brothers from Charming and only meeting them a couple times, made me happy that my boys were staying for a couple days. It kind of scared me being in a new town and not knowing what will be going on with this SOA Charter. I loved the Sons; they truly were like my family. And I am hoping that my girls will be just as accepting to them as I first was.

I walked back outside looking at my boys working there asses off. I loved that I could have my boys here for the weekend, I truly will miss them. I am use to going over to the clubhouse every day, talking to them and being at the Friday night parties, it was amazing, I didn't like that the crow eaters were always around. I really couldn't stand the whores everywhere, they really pissed me off.

"Hey Drew" I looked around yelling his name. Where is that man, I looked all over the place. "Drew! Where the fuck are you at?" "Back here", I heard his voice from the distant. I walked to the back the house where the barns will be out. I still couldn't find him anywhere; I walked for at least 10 minutes looking around. "Rhiannon up here"

"Why the fuck are you in a tree?" "We are bored, we finished up the small stuff that we could do." "Okay, well lets go, I need to get some stuff for the house, and get some trucks. We are going to need it, trust me." I smirked as I walked away. I got the girls and started to look for some stores.

There were five extra bedrooms and I thought about putting two twin size beds in each or put two double size beds for the men, encased that they brought their families up here. "Mar, should we put twin or double beds in the extra rooms for the guys? We are going to need three dressers for each room, I know that for a fact." "I think we should put double beds, seeing big bikers in twin beds are kind of fun." She started laughing and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright you are right." One of the sales people came to us and asked if we need anything. "Um yes, I just had a house build and it is a pretty big size house. I need at least two double size bed for 5 bed rooms, meaning I need 10 double size beds, 3 dressers for each room, meaning 15 dressers. And 2 nights stands for 5 bed rooms and an extra 3. We'll start with that for now and once we get that bought than I'll get to the rest of the house. She went down the list of things that I have named off and how many of each and she went to ring everything up.

"Okay miss the beds itself will be $3,675.30, the dressers will be $3,243.75, and the night stands will be $2,460.90. All together that is $9,379.95." Drew walked in as she read the price, I handed her my card and told her to ring it up. I called my bank and told them within the next two week I would be spending money out the ask trying to get my new house ready. So luckily my card wouldn't bounce. "Damn Rhiannon, where the fuck are you going to get all that money."

"I have my resources, I could never tell them where I got my money from, not even the girls new and I wanted it to stay that way. "Okay boys get this shit on the trucks and back to the house. Two bed, two nights stands and three dressers in each room. Come back when it's all out, I'm going to have a lot of more stuff." "Alright, be back within the next hour to two hours" "Alright see you soon"

"Can you show me your dining room sets, show her the desks and show her the couches?" "Yes ma'am, follow me please." She showed Cait, where the couches were, showed Mar were the desks were and took me the dining area. We all chose out one that we liked and showed each other, I paid for it all, with nothing coming over $4,000 this time and jus when we were finishing up, the guys showed up.

"Just in time, take these to the truck and follow us back to the house. Than we can rest for today, I have to go back out to get sheets, TV's and a computer tomorrow. You all want to do pizza tonight?" Drew was the first to answer with a yes.


	3. Chapter 3 Breakfast And A New Day

As I woke up, I could hear the girls talking, it was like every Saturday morning, girls up cleaning waiting for my to get up and tell them what today will hold. Yesterday I got most, if not all of the furniture that was needed tobe put in the hosue. When we cam up here we didn't have much, only our beds, dressers, cars, cloths, the grills andnthe pool thatnwe bought along with us. It was one of the first things that I bought when I got paid and I was not about to leave my $18,000 pool behind.

Our horses were due to arive afternoon and we still had a lot to so. Jax, Opie, Tig Clay, bobby, Happy Koz, Jucie, Chibs and there prospect Half sack were due to arrive in the next hour so I decide since I was not able to make them foor that I would go buy some.

"Mar, Cait, are you all dresses?" I asked as I walked to the kitchen. "Yeah, why you asking?" Cait was alway tha curious one. "Well we have 10 guys that will be here is an hour and another 6 upstairs. I think we should at least feed them before making them work. Don't you think?" I asked with a semi serious face. Marlena was the first to answer "I guess that we should" "Well lets go."

We all walked our the dorr and headed to my car. We all pilled in and headed to the resturant I saw when we were out yesterday. I parked the car and walked inside, there was a young girl running around like crazy, must be a morning thing I thought. "I'l be with you in a minuted" She yelled as she ran past us. "Take your time hunny, we have a big order anyway."

After a few minutes the girl came to the counter, "I'm sorry for the wait, how may I help you today?" "No worries hunny. I would like to get 19 coffees, 19 sweet teas, 19 chicken nuggest meals, 19 chicken strip meals, 19 double cheese burgars, 19 large fries and 19 big macs and that will be all." "Okay your total is $135.87" "Alrighty here is $150 and keep the change hun." "Thank you, it will be about a 15/20 minute wait" "Take you time hun, we ware in no urry" With that she walked to the back and my phone started going off and it was Drew's ring tone.

"Hello" "Rhiannon where the hell are you?" He sounded kind of worried, "I went to get you bos some food, thought I'd get food into you all before I put your asses to work." "Well you could have let us know or left a note. When we saw your car gone we thought something bad happened" "I am sorry Drew I didn't mean to make you boys worry." "Just promise next time you will leave a note of some sort" "I promise, but I gotta go the food and drinks are about ready" "Okay, be safe and call for us when you get home so that we can at least come help you girls out." "Alrighty, see you soon." And with that the line went died.

The young girl started bringing us trays and trays of coffee and sweet te and as she brought them out the girls and I brought them to te truck. We each grabbed 3 bags and headed back to the car. I went back for the last 3 and headed back to the house. Once you pulled on to our road you could see all the bikes outside and all them men, flooding my yard. I pulled in the driveway and Drew walked over to the car. "Next time that you leave like that I will give you an ass whopping that you wont forget." "But Drew I may like that" I smirked and got out the car and everyone cracked up laughing. "Are you boys going to stand around or you going to help us with all this food I bought for you men?" They looked at each other and eaded for my car.

After everything was in the house, I started passing around Coffee, sweet teas and the food. Making sure all the guys were tended to and the girls had there food I got mine. I was always geting my food last, making sure that my boys were all feed first. I really was going to mis times like this. Drew turned to me "Rhiannon, I am just wondering, why did you get up so early and buy all of this? I'm not complaining at all but you could have let me give you money or drive over with you." "Drew, When have I not taken care of my boys?" I looked at him with a serious face. "True but still.." "No buts, I did this back home and I will do it herr." I finished and turned to my food. "Fine" He said turning back to the guys.

"Rhiannon was like our "Queen" back home. She got with the president about a year before he tired to turn rat. They got married 5 months after being together and than thats when he started to spill on how he was ratting on the club. The ATF was moving him to some deserted place." "Wait you were married? You are only 17?" Jax had a confused look on his face as Clay asked the questions.

"I was emancipated was I was about 15, my "mom" is a junkie whore, I am surprised that she didn't fuck me up. She moved me from Charming when I was just born to get me away from SOA, but I ended up with them anyway. SOA is my true home and always will be." I again turned back to my food as Drew contiuned with the story. "Rhiannon has been with the club a long time, even longer than most patched members. So she knew what happened to members that ratted and she brought the information to the club." He looked over at me and I finished his sentence.

"I was there when they burned his tattoo. I looked his straight in the eyes and told him the ratting was a weak thing to do, the cowards way out of it. I took my ring off and put it in front of him, told him he was dead to me. Of course I choose to stay with the club. About a week after all of that she showed up at my house. I was with one of the hang arounds, fucking them got my mind off of everything that was going on. He tried to beat the shit out of the ang around, told him to never touch his old lady again. I yelled at him that I wasn't and never wil be again is old lady. He slapped me for "disrespecting" him, thats when I shot him, point blank between the eyes. After the new prez was voted in, he had an old lady but I was will respected and our "roles" never changed."

Jax looked at me with disbelief in his eyes. "Well guys enough about me, we can get to that tonight when I do my BBQ, and Drew don't argue because I know you will. Ill need about 4 of you in a bit so I can get the last of the stuff that this house needs. Now lets get to work." After I explained what needed to be done, and they all went to work.


	4. Chapter 4 The Story

_Hey readers, Sorry that it's been a long time since I have updated, I've been a bit busy with house work and then trying to find a job. Hope that you like the new chapter, let me know what you think! :))_

_~~**Rhiannon2014**~~_

"Drew, Jax Come here" I yelled still not able to find the guys. "Where the hell are you?" I walked around back, looking everywhere, still no one around, not a peep until I heard a twig crack. I, than looked up into one of the big oak trees closer to the house. It was like a cloud of black leather. "Really guys? Why do you like my tree so much?" "We kind of want to build a tree house up here." "Really Jax, why would you want to build that, I have no kids." I explained as all the guys jumped out the tree. "You never know, you might want to have kids soon." "Yeah 5 years from now." I explained and walked into the house with the guys following close behind me.

"I need to go out and get some more stuff, would 4 of you some help me?" I asked as I looked around. "And what I mean by that is Drew you are definitely coming and if you all can't figure out the other three than I will for you." I said with my hands on my hips. "I'll go and Chibs and Juice will be glad to join, Right boys?" Jax asked while looking at the boys.

Chibs and Juice just nodded at their V.P and headed for the front door. "While I am out, you girls stay here and don't leave, I don't care what you need, just stay here with the guys. They will keep you safe." They nodded and headed for their rooms. I walked outside where Happy was talking to Jax. They looked like they were in a deep conversation but they were both looking at me. I wonder why, I mentally asked myself.

I went over to my car and got in behind the wheel, I started the engine and I turned my music up. The one thing that I LOVE about my car is the base, it sounds incredible. Jax casually walked over as Happy walked back inside. Surprisingly he got in the passenger side and turned my music down. "Rhiannon, is there anything that I need to know?" "No, why are you asking?"

He looked at me with the look like he knew I was lying, "Rhiannon when we get back, we are going to talk." "Alright." He didn't press the matter, which I was thankful for unlike Drew, who would. I know Drew means well, but it is just something that I don't like help with. I don't like help with my issues, I like to fix them myself and Drew had this tendency to fix everything for me aka why me and my three best friends now live on the West Coast, far away from everything that we once knew.

I went to all the stores and got the electronics that I need and I got a few grills. When I walked out of the store and told the guys what all needed to be brought out, Jax was talking to Drew and both looked my way, Drew had a sympathetic look and Jax seemed a bit pissed off, so pissed that he would not look at me which made me nervous, like I was somehow at fault for it. Was he mad that I bought the extra grills that I know we didn't really needed, but did to get everything cooked faster. It wasn't like it was that much, it was only about $300 for each. I was really confused now.

I got in my car and waited for Jax to get in, but when it was Chibs that got in, I knew something was up, why would Jax want to drive the truck and not ride with me? I didn't voice my question, I just nodded and drove back to my house. I think Chibs knew something was up because I wasn't playing my music like I usually would when I am driving. Music usually helped me drive better, but not when I was in a deep thought, music made my mood go bad when I was thinking, definitely thinking about anyone to do the with the club.

I got out of my car and I told the guys where to put the stuff, I told Drew where I would be and then I headed to my room to do more thinking. I heard Jax speak to Drew, but all I heard was my name. As I walked to my room, I dropped my purse at the end of the hallway and continued to my room.

_**Jax's P.O.V**_

"Hey Drew, What is up with Rhiannon?" "I don't know dude, why don't you go ask her yourself?" "I don't know how I should talk to her. I wasn't expecting the news that you delivered to me. I just can't believe that, that happened to Rhiannon, you wouldn't have even noticed, she doesn't act like the other rape victims that I know. She acts like that never happened." "I know dude, we did our best to get her that way. She wasn't always like that, it was the worse thing I ever saw."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Drew's P.O.V**_

"Rhiannon, please come out. Let us help you, let us protect you. I promise, we won't hurt you, we just want to protect you." I yelled out to her, I heard her soft sobs, the same ones that I heard over the phone when she asked me to come over, she wouldn't tell me what was going on, just that she needed me, she needed the club. We got here about an hour ago and she still has not set foot out of her room. "Rhiannon PLEASE", I begged her through her door. I finally heard the floor creek and her door unlock and open just a crack and then she let me and my V.P Jared into the door, but then quickly closed and locked it back up again.

I looked around her room it was a mess. Everything was knocked over. "Rhiannon, where is Marlena and Caitlyn at? Are they safe?" All she did was nod her head. "Where are they? Where they home when this happened?" She again shook her head no and then finally looked me in the eyes. That's when I saw that her face was all beaten up. "Hunny, do you know who did this to you?" This time she actually spoke, "yes" she got up and went over the pile of broken glass and got outa picture then went back and layed down.

When I was te picture of her and her ex, I knew right than and there that I needed to get the girls the hell away from here. But I couldn't just right now, "Rhiannon hunny, call the girls and tell them to come home, until we can get you relocated to California, where you will be hiding, you will stay at the clubhouse." "Drew, I got over 50 million in the bank, guess I am still glad for that lottery winnings and the other shit." She looked back down but then went for her phone, dialed the girls numbers and told them they needed to get home and fast. Once the girls were

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jax's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't know what to say so, all I got from Happy that they were hiding from someone who was after them, and I was pissed that she never told me about it, pissed that no one told me about it. All I knew is that I had te urge to protect Rhiannon, that I didn't want anything to happen to her. I told Drew that I needed to talk to her and I headed for her room. I knocked and there was no reply, so I went in. Rhiannon was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her legs. She looked up when se realized that there was someone else in the room.

"Rhiannon, are you okay?" I asked while crossing the room to her. I crouched down in front of her and saw the scars that were on her legs. "Darling, can you tell me what is wrong?" "I though you were mad at me for some reason, you didn't ride with me home." She didn't even look up at me. "Rhi, I was upset because Happy talked to the girls and they told her that you all were in hiding and I felt betrayed that you didn't tell me, that no one told me. SAMCRO can and will protect you from anything and anyone that comes your way. I can promise you that." She finally looked up at me " That's what Drew said too and I still ended up getting rape by a Son, by someone who I thought I could trust, someone who was suppose to protect me. It all happened in my house, he made sure that I would never forget him." She was staring into me eyes.

I grabbed her hands and intertwined our fingers, "Darling, if I have to be, I'll be by your side everyday when I can be. Trust me, no SAMCRO member would do that, no one gets in if they have that kind of back ground, and you know damn well that if Happy would have known that, that Son would have been skinned alive." "Jax that is the thing, we are in hiding because he is still out there, and this is not the first time this has happened to me."

I looked at her is disbelief as I sat beside her and cradled her into a hug. "Get some sleep and we will talk in the morning." "Okay, will you be here?" "Yes Darling, I'm going to be in the living room. No one will touch you again, Promise." "Alright good night Jax." She leaned forward and kissed me cheek. I got up and walked to the door, "good night Rhiannon." I shut the door and walked back to the living room.

_So guys how did you like it? I hope it was good. Tell me what you think in a review, PM or you can email me at rhiannonfanfictionsoa at Let me know what you think of the story so far._

_~~**Rhiannon2014**~~_


End file.
